They Don't Know
by disorderly-being
Summary: She wasn't what they thought she was, in fact. . .they didn't have a clue.
1. One

Title: They Don't Know

Author: Sez

Pairing/Character: Lita/Cena (romance - eventually), Lita/Jeff Hardy (friendship)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize - I don't own.

Rating: R

Summary: She wasn't what they thought she was. . . .

Spoilers: 082106 Raw - though all storylines are fair game.

Warnings: language, violence, maybe more - maybe less

Part One

She retreated into an empty locker room, letting the door close behind her before turning around and locking it. Couldn't be too safe. . . .What, with John Cena on a rampage - angry as hell from the latest screw job done by herself and Edge. . . .A pair of brass knuckles to the back of the head - Cena didn't know what hit him. . . .Wasn't like he didn't deserve it - with all the shit he'd said about her. That fucking son of a bitch. . . .As far as she was concerned, he got what he deserved - not being able to get his hands on the WWE title, his precious belt being thrown in the water. . . .And yet, it still wasn't enough. Everything he's done - the FU. . . .Everything he's said. . . .Shit, he didn't even know her. He had absolutely no right to call her those things - slut, skank, whore. . . .He didn't know a thing about her - not one thing. . . .All of them - they didn't know her either. Because if they did. . . .If they did, then they wouldn't be saying the things they were saying. . . .They would wish they could take it all back. She wasn't a slut - or any other foul word they could come with. She wasn't. . . .Maybe she was a bitch, but she was entitled to be one. . . .With everything she's been put through - Matt, Kane. . . .All of the shit they've made her go through. Those people didn't know her. And they never will. . . .Because they'll never give her a chance. . . .Because they're fine with believing all of those misconceptions about her. They didn't care. All they care about was what John Cena said. . . .And what John Cena said was that. . . .She's Edge's little whore. And they believed him. They _all_ believed him.

If they only knew. . . .If they only knew that her _boyfriend_, the Rated R Superstar was an abusive bastard that took his aggressions out on her when the doors where closed - when there were no cameras around. . . .Nobody in sight. He didn't care about her - he only cared about that damned title of his. . . .Fuck, he even made out with it after winning the match against Cena. . . .He wouldn't even touch her anymore – and the only times he would were when the cameras were around. . . .Then they had to act as if everything was okay between them. That they were in-love, that he cared about her, she cared about him. . . .That he wasn't hurting her, wasn't hitting her. . . .So stupid.

Threatening to leave only made it worse. . . .Not saying a thing made it bearable. Kind of. . . .She kept thinking. . . .Maybe if she didn't say anything, everything will go away.

But they never do. And sometimes she thinks. . . .Maybe they never will. And she'll be stuck in this nightmare.

She swiped at the tears running down her cheeks - and she hated herself for it. For being weak - for allowing herself to cry. . . .But - things. . . .Everything, it was just too much to handle. She had no friends, Edge made sure of that. She didn't even want to talk to her mom anymore - because that would mean she would have to lie to her – tell her she was okay, when she wasn't – tell her things were fine, when they weren't - and she couldn't do that. She couldn't lie to her. So, she acted as if she didn't care - but she does. She does care - about her mom, her life. . . .Everything. She still cares. . . .But allowing her self to show that kind of emotion. . . .Towards anyone other than that R-Rated asshole would mean more pain. . . .More beatings. . . .God, the make-up she wore barely kept them from showing. . . .The bruises he'd left. . . .He wanted her to know who was in control. . . .That she was nothing - to him, to anyone. . . .

No one would care.

The thought only made her cry even more. . . .Because it was true. She thought it was true. No one _would_ care because. . . .Because there was no one left to. She pushed everyone away. . . .There was no one left to care about what happened to her. . . .

She flinched, the sound of fists banging against the door surprising her. Hazel eyes watched with fear. Maybe Cena. . . .Maybe he found her - saw her coming into the locker room. . . .Knew she was alone. Her face paled. . . .He was angry, reckless. . . .There was no thinking what he would do to her. She stayed silent, her arms coming to wrap themselves protectively around her body. . . .Whoever was behind the door was growing more and more impatient. . . .

But finally they stopped - and she released the breath she held.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the next sound, "Li, open this door - I know you're in there."

Jeff. That was Jeff's voice. What was he. . . .?

"I just want to talk, Li - please. Open this door."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Lita released her arms from around herself, slowly crossing the length of the locker room in order to get to the door. She wrapped a hand around the doorknob, another moving to unlock it. . . .A 'click' was heard before she gave the knob a twist, pulling the door only wide enough for her to peer outside. Jeff Hardy was indeed standing on the other side of it - concerned etched in the younger wrestler's face at the sight of her tears, replacing the anger that was there.

Slowing he began pushing the door open wide enough for him to step inside, pushing the door closed behind him once he was fully inside the locker room. He turned to face her. Green eyes locking on sad hazel.

"If I didn't miss you so much - I would kick your ass," he tried to joke. . . .Satisfied with what he said only when a tiny smile formed on the diva's lips. He let out a sigh, opening his arms, "Come on - give me a hug. You look like you could use one - and I kind of need one, too."

Lita complied. . . .Stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He returned the gesture by slipping his arms around her and brushing his lips against the top of her head.

"Missed you too, Jeffrey - I've missed you, too."


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Because it's been quite a while and I really don't have the inspiration to continue this piece the way I had previously intended to. . .I've come up with an entire new plot. However, I'm just plain lazy to re-write the first chapter and have decided to leave it as is. So, I'm hoping that this next chapter will clear things up a bit on the changes that I've decided to make. Initially, I had planned on a John Cena & Lita piece, but I don't really know if I'm going to continue to use that pairing. We'll see. . .But, this will still include Lita/Jeff Hardy friendship, as well as Lita/Trish Stratus (yes!) and Lita/Edge (OMG! please don't freak out!) AND. . .a few others. Anyway, hope you enjoy the change and please drop me a review to let me know what you think. It's highly appreciated =D (Sez)

PS: I just wrote it and haven't had the chance to read it over so I apologize if any words are spelled incorrectly or if this chapter confuses you. . .It's well past-midnight here and I should really be getting to bed, but I just had the need to write for this. Bye! =D

They Don't Know

Part Two

"AND CUT-"

It was silent for a second before the redheaded woman in Jeff's arms snorted against his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she began to shake in his arms. The rainbow-haired wrestler looked down and stared at the top of her head, "Uh, Li?"

Her only response was another snort and Jeff turned questioning eyes on the other person in the room with them. Trish Stratus only shrugging her shoulders, the diva closing the camcorder she held in her hand and slipping it into her gym bag. . .

"Baby girl-"

"I'm sorry," came her muffled reply.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm good," Lita gasped out as she pulled away from his arms. Jeff looked at her with some concern, the diva stepping back and taking a couple deep breaths before she broke out in unexplained laughter.

Jeff exchanged glances with Trish, the blond diva hitching the strap of her bag up higher on her shoulder before she approached her fellow diva.

"Li, sweetie. . .What's so funny?"

Lita continued to laugh, but tried to regain her composure. She breathed in deeply and released her breath slowly, one hand placed against her chest. She repeated the process and once she was more in control, the redhead smiled.

"Li-"

"It's just. . .I must have looked so damned funny," Lita began to explain. She ran a hand through her hair and another round of giggles escaped her lips, "It's. . .I was just imagining how I must have looked and I couldn't help but laugh, you know."

Trish and Jeff nodded in unison, but from the looks on their faces it was clear that they were clueless. . .

She turned to Trish, "I looked scared, right?"

"Terrified," the blond agreed.

"Exactly, which I thought was completely hilarious because I was supposed to look scared of *Edge*. . .not that anyone would know that because we haven't even released the tape yet, and that doesn't happen until next week on RAW, at least, and there's still a bunch of other things that are supposed to happen after that before they find out about that little piece of information. . .you know?"

Another nod from her baffled friends.

"And, just the fact that I have to look *scared* of Edge. . .When have I ever been afraid of Edge? It's ridiculous, he's never really done anything to hurt me-"

"Didn't he spear you into a ladder?" Jeff couldn't help but point out, an amused smile plastered on his lips.

Lita waved him off, "But, that was before we were friends. . .We didn't know each other yet, so, that doesn't count. Anyway, like I was saying. . .I have never been afraid of Edge and I don't think that I ever will because he's become such a great friend, especially in these last couple of years. . .He's a genuinely good guy -revenge ploys aside, of course- and he's such a complete dork that it just makes you love him even more, you know? It's just. . .funny."

"OK, and you managed the frightened look a few minutes ago. . .how?"

Her smile fell away from her lips and Lita just shrugged, "If there was one thing I learned from the whole ordeal with Kane. . .it's fear."

"Li-"

She waved them off, "It's fine. . .It was a long time ago and-"

"He's going to pay," Jeff interrupted her before she could finished. Lita met his eyes and nodded, Trish also nodding, from what the redhead could see out of the corner of her eye. The Cameron native stepped forward and hung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side in a half hug. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, "Kane's gonna get what he deserves and so is Matt-"

"And Cena," Trish added, a scowl on the pretty blond's face as she thought of everything the West Newbury native had said about her friends. . .

_That asshole._

"If all goes accordingly to plan, I'll be making his life a living hell by next month," she smiled wickedly.

And Lita frowned, the diva moving away from Jeff's embrace and turning around to face the other woman, "Trish-"

The blond shook her head vehemently, "Don't you dare excuse his behavior, Leets."

Lita snorted, "Oh, I wasn't going to. Believe me, I really don't care what happens to that jackass. It's just. . .Trish, you're one of the fan favorites right now and I know that when we first came up to you about this idea, you were all for it, but I don't think-'

"Whoa, girl, relax," Trish chuckled at the look of concern that Lita wore. And the shorter diva couldn't help but wish others could see her now. . .they would see the wonderful person that the redhead had always been and they would understand that because of the position that she was put in the years prior, everything that she had done was because she had thought that there were no other options. . .

And at the time, there really were no other options.

Jeff Hardy had already been asked to be released and Trish herself had promised not to get mixed up in her affairs, at least to an extent. . .which resulted in them 'acting' as if they hated each other, as if they were enemies when in reality, they were the best of friends. . .along with Jeff and Edge, of course.

As well as a few other people. . .

Trish wicked grin returned.

The WWE Universe was definitely in for quite a few surprises and Trish, for one, could hardly wait.

"I don't want you risking your career for me, Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Drama queen, much? Li, my career will be fine. . .And soon enough, you're career will be back on track, too. The WWE has always been full of surprises. . .and it's about damned time that we give them a few surprises of our own, don't-cha think?"

Lita didn't hesitate to agree, but-

"No *buts*," the blond said before she could speak and Trish looked down at her gym bag and slipped the camcorder back out. She opened it and turned to the former Team Xtreme members. She grinned at the pair and waved the camcorder at them, "Now, back to business. . .A couple of minutes of rehashing tonight's events and an exit would be perfect."

Lita rolled her eyes while Jeff only chucked. He turned to the redhead and motioned to the lone bench in the locker room. Lita nodded and the two made their way over. . .Trish returning to her previous spot as not to gain suspicion from their future viewers.

She counted down from three and moved her hand in a motion that told them to begin, a red dot appeared on the camcorder signaling that they were being recorded.

Jeff cleared his throat, "About tonight-"

"Jeff, let's not talk about that," Lita sighed, the woman slowly running a hand through her hair. She looked down at their intertwined hands and began to pull hers away, but he held tightly to her fingertips. She picked up her head. . .

"I won't say much, but I will say this. . .I didn't come out there tonight because I hate you. OK? I don't hate you, I can never hate you, Li. I'm just. . .I'm worried and everyone else may just ignore it, but I can't. It's clear that you're not happy-"

"My happiness doesn't matter," she whispered.

The wrestler frowned, "Lita-"

She abruptly stood up, yanking her hands away from his. Lita gave him a sad smile and because she was facing the shower area of the locker room, where Trish was *hiding*, and Jeff's back was only visible, the camera caught the broken expression on the diva's face and missed the laughing smirk that adorned the Hardy brother's. "I'm sorry, Jeff. . .I really am, but. . .Please just forget about this. It would be best for everyone involved if you don't worry about this-"

"Best for everyone?" Jeff's usually soft voice rose an octave. He stood up as well and stared down at the redhead. "You're a shell of the woman you used to be. . .You used to be fire-"

"Then why am I always the one getting burned?" Lita interrupted, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, Jeff's arms coming around her. "I'm so tired, Jeff-"

"It's OK, sweetie. It's OK," Jeff whispered to her, rubbing a hand soothingly down her back and while his voice betrayed the sound of comfort, his dancing eyes and wide grin showed something different. He was definitely pleased with his friend's performance. . .

"I'm so, so tired," Lita cried and clutched at him, burying her smiling face against his chest.

Trish could hardly contain her delight. While she obviously knew the truth in what was going on, she was, after all, one of the eight co-conspirators. . .as she watched their little performance, she couldn't help think that it looked genuine. And she was certain that the rest of the WWE would think so, too.

Which was a damned good thing, too, because it was exactly what they wanted to happen and she was more than ready to knock them all on their asses.


	3. Three

They Don't Know

Part Three

Edge stalked away from the arena with his luggage rolling behind him, the blond man having just taken a quick shower in the locker room after he had been pulled out of the Long Island Sound. He tried to bite off a smile. . .being thrown into the Long Island Sound by an irate John Cena was definitely NOT part of their plan. . .He would have to have a talk with his friends once he got back to the hotel, well, more like he would have to went to his friends later. . .the Canadian sharing a room with Jeff, which would surprise everyone that had just watched RAW, the two having had a match against each other for Jeff's return in the WWE Universe. . .while Lita and Trish were sharing the room next to theirs, both rooms connecting. Yet another surprise for the fans and their co-workers. . .of course, because they were staying in a completely different hotel, away from any of their co-workers, so they figured that they were safe for the time being.

He pulled his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans as he pushed the door open and entered the parking garage in the arena. He dialed a set of familiar numbers and pressed the object against his ear.

_Show time. . ._

"Hello?" they answered on the third ring.

"It's about damned time you picked up your phone. Where the hell are you?" Edge demanded and he tried not to crack a smile when the other person snorted. He reached his rental car, aware that several of their co-workers were also in the parking garage, and unlocked the trunk. He threw his luggage inside, "DAMN IT, LITA!"

A round of giggles were heard before the redhead said, "I can't believe that you're actually calling me. . .You could have just pretended that you were talking on the phone, put it on silent or turned it off so it doesn't ring in the middle of your *conversation*. . .I don't even know what to say without cracking up because this is getting pretty ridiculous, Edge-"

"You were hiding from Cena?" he interrupted her, because he found it very difficult to stay angry, to stay in the character that they had all agreed would be perfect for him. At least for the time being. . .He frowned. Why couldn't he have thought of turning his cell phone off like she had mentioned? But then he shook his head and slammed the trunk closed, turning around to lean against it, "Oh, very nice. . .Really, I applaud you. But, while you were hiding from that ape, I was getting tossed into the Long Island Sound. . .the LONG ISLAND SOUND for Christ's sake. I could have drowned. . .Hell, I could have choked and died on the garbage that these imbeciles throw there. . .I don't know. But, what I do know is that it was completely disgusting!"

At the mention of being tossed into the Long Island Sound, Lita broke out in loud laughter, which the blond man hoped wasn't heard from over his cell phone. He knew how some devices were. . .He lowered the volume on his cell phone just in case and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he noticed her muffled voice informing someone else of his late night swim. His scowl deepened when he recognized Jeff's laughter.

He would deal with the younger Hardy brother later. . .in fact he would deal with the redhead later as well since she found his treatment in the hands of Cena completely funny. Edge pushed away from his rental car and moved to the driver's side, pressing a button on the car keys twice, effectively unlocking the car doors.

"Lita-" He stopped abruptly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He quickly spun around. . .

Trish stood behind him with a smirk on her pretty face and a camcorder in her hands, "Lose your girlfriend, Edge?"

"I'll call you back," Edge muttered into his cell phone, curious green eyes on the blond diva in front of him.

Lita snorted, "Whatever. See you and Trishers back at the hotel, Edge. . .and try to stop at a grocery store on your way back, we need some alcohol to celebrate! Jeff has already raided the mini fridge-"

"HEY! I DID NOT!" came the protest of the younger wrestler.

Edge ended the call before he could lose his composure and laugh, effectively ruining the little show he and Trish were putting in the parking garage. He was well aware of the curious eyes of their co-workers. . .He released a sigh and slipped his cell phone back into the back pocket of his jeans, "What do you want, Trish?"

She shrugged and stepped closer to him, placing a hand over his chest and smiling up at her fellow Canadian. The blond diva was practically pressed against him, "Well, I just thought you should know that while you were taking an impromptu swim, Lita had a very interesting visitor. . .In fact, she left the arena with him not too long ago."

Edge frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Trish giggled and stepped away from him. She turned her attention to the camcorder she held in her hand and turned the device on, showing him a video. And as Edge watched, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Get in the car," he ordered when he had seen enough. He turned around and yanked the driver's door open. Trish smiling in triumph before she quickly rushed to the passenger's side.

Edge waited until she was inside and had made herself comfortable before he started the engine. He turned to look at her and chuckled, leaning towards her and pressing a quick kiss to her lips from inside the safety of the rental car. The windows heavily tinted, "That was kinda fun."

Trish laughed along with him, the diva returning the kiss. She turned around and looked out the back window of Edge's rental car and grinned when she caught sight of a certain wrestler standing near the entrance of the arena. John Cena looking more than a little confused.

Her boyfriend followed her gaze and laughed harder, "You think he heard us?"

"Oh, I think so. While we weren't all that loud, the parking lot was quiet enough for him to have heard us. . .and even if he didn't, then I'm sure he'll be hearing some things from the others in the parking lot."

"Good," was all he said before he grabbed hold of the blond woman's hand and intertwined their fingers. He gave the back of her hand a quick kiss before he settled it between them and pulled out of the parking space.

He continued to feed the fire of his supposed anger at his redheaded *girlfriend* and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching. . .

_Oh yeah, things were definitely getting interesting._


End file.
